Make Love Not War
by Out Of Sheol
Summary: With rivals, sex and violence always go together.


Disclaimer: 'Naruto' is still not mine…doesn't stop me from perverting it though…

Warning: **M** for sexual content and violence. Also, this is **yaoi** so you've been warned!

Pairings: NaruSasu / SasuNaru

Synopsis: With rivals, sex and violence always go together.

 **Make Love Not War**

Firm, muscular arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's shoulders. Tiny volts of energy pulsed through his body. Naruto couldn't help it, his head lolled back at the sensation.

Sasuke held on to him from behind, pulling Naruto's body tightly against his own. His Chidori Nagashi pulsing from his entire body sent tiny volts of energy into his struggling lover in his arms. Sasuke smirked, trailed his tongue over the lobe of Naruto's ear.

Sasuke controlled his Chidori Nagashi perfectly, tuning it down; otherwise, Naruto would be dead by now. Again, he struggled against Sasuke's hold, but his body barely responded, numbed to the core by Sasuke's impetrating attack.

Sasuke's hardened length pressed into the cleft of Naruto's ass.

"Ahhh," Naruto growl came out a heady moan. "Dam' you, S'suke."

"No, _fuck_ me," Sasuke whispered into his ear, "Which is exactly what we are going to do."

Again Naruto struggled, the lightening now pulsing through his body, making his hands tremble. There was no way he could form the necessary hand signals to get out of this mess.

Sasuke nuzzled his head into Naruto's messy, blond hair. His shaft painfully hard against Naruto's ass.

Reaching his arm behind him, Sasuke drew his sword from the sheath on his obi. Smirking, Sasuke ran the blade in a smooth line down Naruto's back slicing through his black shirt, exposing sweaty and bruised tanned skin. The blade trailed downward and along his crack, tearing open Naruto's orange sweat pants.

Sasuke tore open Naruto's ripped shirt, and pressed his palm against Naruto's exposed back. The Chidori's pulsing bolts jolted Naruto's skin. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck, nudging Naruto's head to the side to get a better angle.

Taking a brief respite from struggling, Naruto closed his eyes and relished the prickling jolts consuming his entire body. He could live in this bliss—not that he'd ever tell Sasuke.

Sasuke's hard cock pressed into his entrance; no clothes separating the two sets of flesh.

"S-suke," Naruto moaned.

"Say it."

Naruto barred his teeth. "Never."

Sasuke entered him in one brutal thrust. A scream tore from Naruto's throat, pain danced behind his closed eyelids. Energy crackled and hissed off their joined bodies. Lightening sizzled inside of him, pulsing through his insides; it burned, yet his nerves with excited his nerves in a way he hadn't felt before.

Sasuke tore into Naruto's body. Each viscous thrust had Naruto screaming, Sasuke pitiless to his pain. Naruto closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Sasuke ravishing him—of Sasuke accepting him, loving him. Sweat drenched Naruto's body, his muscles fatigued but he didn't want this to end—not until he had Sasuke trapped beneath him screaming his name.

Sensatory overload. Sasuke pounding into him, dominating him, drowning him in pleasure, burning him in pain. Suddenly, Naruto could feel it like tongues of fire licking all over his skin: Kyuubi was awakening.

Feeling the change in Naruto, Sasuke stopped fucking him. Shock flashed momentarily through onyx eyes, before Sasuke smirked and wet his lips.

Inside him, Naruto felt Sasuke's cock harden painfully. Sasuke was craving it, the power that lived within Naruto. More of Kyuubi's power radiated through Naruto's body, nulling out the effects of Sasuke's Chidori, healing any damage the volts of energy caused. Finally Naruto's hands were free of the paralysis. Rapidly, he began to form hand signs.

"Substitution Jutsu!"

Sasuke slipped out from him, not a second too soon. Where Naruto had been standing, a wooden log now stood in his place. With a clunk, it fell to the ground.

A thick layer of creamy precum coated Sasuke's shaft now exposed to the elements. Sasuke tucked his still hard cock back into his pants before he surveyed the area. Instantly, his three point Sharingan spun and colored his normal dark eyes a crimson blaze.

Naruto's fist that came from behind, Sasuke ducking out of the way. Still crouching low to the ground Sasuke spun around to face Naruto.

Naruto smirked. He lunched down at Sasuke, tackling him down to the floor.

"You're mine!' He pinned Sasuke against the dirt. Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's head and crashed their lips together.

"Umm," Naruto moaned into the kiss, his tongue rolling into Sasuke's open mouth. His knee drawing up, spreading Sasuke's legs apart.

Sasuke forced Naruto's head to the side; kissing across Naruto's cheek, before he was sucking Naruto's lobe, his tongue flicking the inner curve of Naruto's ear.

Naruto froze. Sasuke's other hand had roped one of Naruto's wrists. Naruto couldn't even react; Sasuke had wrapped the cord around his other wrist. Now Sasuke had both Naruto's wrists pinned behind his back.

"What?" Sasuke's low, seductive growl whispered into Naruto's ear, "You didn't think it would end that quickly, now did you?"

Naruto bared his teeth, before the world spun and he found himself pinned beneath Sasuke's body. Sasuke's knee pressed Naruto's legs apart. All the while, he attacked Naruto's mouth with the fervor of a predator devouring its prey.

"Ahh," Naruto's head rolled to the side. Sasuke ripped open the front of his sweat pants; his hand coming down to cover Naruto's naked cock. It was a good thing that Naruto had gone commando, or perhaps a bad thing, seeing how Sasuke used it to his advantage.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned out in between breaths. Sasuke only smirked and kissed him harder. Suddenly, he dropped down to Naruto's waist. Still holding Naruto's cock in one hand, Sasuke took it into his mouth. His hand still pumping, he began sucking Naruto off.

"Sasuke," Naruto squirmed; he closed his eyes tightly—the pleasure exploding behind his eyelids.

"Fuck Sasuke, stop!"

Sasuke didn't stop. His cock heavily dripping with precum Naruto throbbed, painfully hard. Sasuke's mouth released his cock, stopping just sort of release.

Cloudy, cobalt eyes bore down at Sasuke. "What? You have to finish."

"I don't have to do anything." Sasuke smirked. Naruto growled.

"Damn you, bastard!" But Sasuke only pushed the remainder of the way back up off the floor. Suddenly, more rope wound around Naruto's legs.

Testosterone flared up in his veins, driving him mad with want, lust, desire. Fuck Sasuke! That bastard, leaving him cold. He was turning blue over here!

Sasuke sat back on his knees. His dark eyes scanned Naruto, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Looking at Naruto, those near black eyes spoke a hundred silent words…

Naruto however only glared up at Sasuke, sexual frustration gleaming from Naruto's slanting reddish eyes. Suddenly the wind picked up around Naruto. Vivid blond hair billowing as more and more wind funneled him, Naruto channeling the hell-fire that was the Kyuubi.

"You are going to regret this, Sasuke." Halfway into those words Naruto's voice grew into feral growl.

"Try it." Sasuke said, his eyes danced with excitement.

A whirlwind surrounded Naruto. A hell storm of wind and monstrous chakra; the warm, red, tangy sweetness enveloping all of Naruto's senses. He ripped free of Sasuke's ropes. Now it was time to make Sasuke pay. He'd have Sasuke flat on his back, whimpering, before he'd fuck Sasuke until his nose bled.

"You ready for this!" Equate to the god of thunder, Naruto's voice carried in the torrential winds rapidly swallowing up the space around them.

Sasuke smirked, raising a brow, already a considerable distance away. The wind whipped through Sasuke's hair and billowed the flaps of his already open gee, revealing more of Sasuke's bare and tone abdomen. Naruto licked his lips at the sight.

"Good, cause you're mine, Sasuke!" Naruto smirked, and a squall, blood red and menacing, towards Sasuke.

Sasuke braced himself, but didn't matter. The hurricane forced winds grabbed him up and propelled him backwards, throwing him several yards into the air. Sasuke came crashing down through the surface of the nearby lake, sinking deep into the waters from the sheer force of Naruto's storm.

Swimming his way back up to the surface, Sasuke pulled himself out onto the water, using chakra control to hold himself up upon its surface.

Naruto waited for him, a smirk on his face. His frayed, blond hair flying in the wind, the ends tinged a blood red. He took in Sasuke's soaking hair laying flat against his face.

"Give up?" Naruto leered.

"What?" Sasuke straightened up. "You wish."

"Seriously, Kyuubi wants to get in on the action, and I don't wanna hurt you." Naruto's voice teetered somewhere between taunting and actual concern.

Sasuke just smirked. Yet his eyes grew soft; for a moment he stared at Naruto and his face took on a look of longing.

In a blur of motion, Naruto vanished and reappeared before Sasuke. The kiss hard, Naruto staking a claim on him. Sasuke panted, unable to catch his breath. Naruto's blood red, sinister chakra burned Sasuke's mouth. A moan escaped Sasuke's lips. His hands roamed Naruto's body, pressing into the contours of Naruto's firm peck and down his hard abdomen. Naruto's hands invaded Sasuke's gee, he just as eager to explore Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered into his lover's mouth.

Naruto's tongue swiped the seam, sucking Sasuke's bottom lip into his mouth. His tongue plied open Sasuke's lips. His frustration and adrenaline sent the two of them rolling down on top of the water. There, instincts kicked in; the two of them sending the right amount of chakra needed to the parts of their bodies to keep them balancing on the water.

Sasuke rolled Naruto beneath him, but Naruto forced him off. Suddenly, they were trapped in a battle of dominance, each topping the other only to be pushed off. Together they rolled about over the lake surface, punching, kissing, tugging and sucking everywhere on the other they could.

Sasuke had ended up beneath Naruto in their somersaulting tug of war.

"Na-ruto," Sasuke moaned, entangling his fingers into Naruto's messy hair.

Naruto just forced his head under Sasuke's chin, his lips beginning to suck on the cool pale skin beneath.

"I win." Naruto mouthed into the skin of Sasuke's neck.

Suddenly, he felt the tip of a blade against his throat. Sasuke had pulled out a kunai from his left leg holster and pressed it to Naruto's skin.

Naruto slowly released a breath. Damn, Sasuke was manipulating. Teasing him like that! Coercing Naruto into a make out session on the surface of the lake, only to pull a fast one on him.

Sasuke smirked. "Care to rephrase those words."

Naruto hugged tighter to Sasuke, his arms slipping beneath the water to wrap fully around his back. Slowly, he breathed against Sasuke's neck.

"I guess I have to surrender," he whispered, nuzzling again into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke smirked. "Indeed." Sasuke's fingers beginning to trail the blade lightly down Naruto's throat.

"Then again," Naruto's smirk making his cerulean eyes gleam. "Perhaps it's you that's caught in _my_ trap."

Sasuke snorted, about to retort, when suddenly his eyes widened.

Hands grabbed his back. Sasuke only got out a small gasp before he was yanked under the water, Naruto's arm knocking the kunai out of his hand.

Naruto smirked. Sasuke had never predicted that when Naruto had slipped his arms into the water to wrap around Sasuke, he had suddenly formed the hand signs for his signature jutsu—Kage Bunshin No Jutsu—and not just regular Shadow Clones, Naruto had formed the signs for the Tajuu Kage Bunshin.

Hands held him in a firm grip and tugged him through the water. There were hundreds of Narutos, seeming to be in one long line, the last one clinging to Sasuke's body, dragging him through the water. Sasuke growled inwardly. Damn Naruto, he hadn't counted on that. He inwardly slapped himself. How had he overlooked such an obvious move? Sasuke had given all but given Naruto the opening! Suddenly, the clones sprung out of the water, throwing Sasuke to the surface.

Sasuke came up sputtering, landing on his hands and knees on the lake's surface, coughing out water.

Narutos swarmed around him, forming a large circle

"You ready for this Sasuke-teme!" A chorus of voices taunted him. Sasuke looked up in mid-cough. They weren't serious, were they? He hadn't even caught his breath yet. He really had awoken a monster. Then Sasuke smirked. This was just starting to get fun.

All _Narutos_ charged him. Sasuke's three-point Sharingan spun into focus. The world pulsed. Everything slowed in motion.

One Naruto's fist came charging at Sasuke's face. Sasuke ducked, only to see another Naruto swiping his leg to kick out Sasuke's footing. Sasuke jumped, elbowing a Naruto at his back.

Sasuke grinned. Two more _Narutos_ raced at him. Sasuke rolled under one of them, coming up behind the clone and swiping his fist right through it. The other clone's fist collided with his back. Sasuke spun around. The clone sending another fist this time to Sasuke's stomach; Sasuke caught it. Then he hauled the clone over his shoulder. The clone came crashing down into two more _Narutos_ both screaming in fury.

Sasuke moved so fast the world blurred around him. The only things in focus were Naruto's clones. Sasuke smirked wondering where the original Naruto was, and if he was just watching from afar. Sasuke's smirk got all the wider; no, not the Naruto he knew. Naruto would be straight in the action.

Sasuke dropped to his knees maneuvering about Naruto's clones on his hands. One clone pulled out a kunai. Sasuke decided to play with this particular clone. Pulling out a slightly longer blade from his belt, Sasuke jumped to his feet. Their blades locked. Sasuke pushed the blade closer, causing Naruto's clone to yield a little under the weight. The clone barred his teeth. Suddenly, Sasuke shot out and grabbed the clone's wrist. He ran his tongue along Naruto's jaw line, smirking. The cloned looked shocked, suddenly it poofed into smoke. Sasuke smirked; Naruto apparently hadn't been expecting that.

The others clones had been forming a circle around Sasuke and the clone that had just dissipated. Suddenly they all screamed out in fury.

"Nice move, Sasuke," One clone said.

"But next time," This came from another clone on the opposite side.

"You're mine!" These last words came from a clone behind him.

Sasuke smirked, "Come and get me then, Naruto."

In a split second, four clones lunged at him from all directions. Sasuke fell to the ground and used his momentum to spring into the air. The clones leapt after him, gaining on him. One grabbed him about the waist. Sasuke flipped in the air, but the clone held on tight. The clone hugged Sasuke about the waist, pressed behind Sasuke, the clone's face resting on the side of Sasuke's own.

"You mean like this?" The clone whispered into his ear. Sasuke uncontrollably shivered. The clone turned Sasuke's head and kissed his lips hungrily. Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed Naruto's hair, pulling them even tighter together.

Together they crashed into the lake, sinking deep into the water, their lips still engaged in a passionate warfare. Deeper and deeper they plunged into the water, both still continuing to kiss each other mercilessly. Suddenly, Sasuke's back scrapped lightly against the lake bottom. Their lips broke apart.

For a fraction of a second, both stilled. Sasuke stared into Naruto's blue eyes. Apparently he hadn't ended up being dragged by a clone but rather the actual Naruto.

Naruto's hand trailed over Sasuke's lips; his eyes softening as he lingered his fingers over Sasuke's now bruised skin.

Suddenly, Naruto smirked. Then using the ground below to propel him upward, he shot out of the water.

Sasuke ran his own fingers over his lips where Naruto had just touched him. His insides suddenly flared with warmth at this. _Naruto._

With that Sasuke pushed off from the ground and using his own chakra flung himself out of the water and back onto its surface again.

"Took you long enough," A rather arrogant-looking smirk graced Naruto's features. Sasuke just shook his head before a smile came to his lips.

"Don't tell me you're finished yet, Sasuke?" Naruto continued.

Sasuke shook his head. Though it was a bit of a lie, given how tired he felt, his muscles tensed in protest. Ignoring his body, Sasuke smirked.

"Don't think you have beaten me that easily."

Naruto charged Sasuke, a battle cry escaping his lips.

In an instant, Sasuke was on his feet before he rushed Naruto, drawing his fist back; Naruto had done the same.

Their fists went flying at each other. Sasuke brought up his other hand to block Naruto's approaching fist, Naruto did the same to him. Suddenly, they both caught the other's fist in a hand, the impact causing them to jerk backwards.

Their faces only inches from each other, Naruto grunted trying to force Sasuke back. Sasuke's face tensed, he tried to push Naruto in the opposite direction.

"What now?" Sasuke said in between grunts.

"Now you yield to me Sasuke." Naruto's smirk was vicious.

"Right, like that's going to happened."

"Come on Sasuke," This time Naruto's voice seemed almost seductive, "We both know you want to, you're aching to have me inside you, aren't you, _lover_?"

Sasuke blinked. Naruto had never called him _that_ before. Already he could feel goosebumps traveling down his spine. Secretly, Naruto might have been right about him, but Sasuke would be long dead before he ever admitted that to Naruto. Instead, he decided to try to battle Naruto with his own words.

"Really," he leaned in a bit closer, "You sure it's not the other way around." His breath lightly caressed Naruto's cheek.

"You can't stop moaning when I fuck you." Sasuke whispered. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke could see a faint blush appear on Naruto's cheek.

"See?" Sasuke whispered, "Your body already wants me."

Fists trembling in the other's grip, both tried to get free so they could punch their opponent's face. They pulled each other in opposite directions; this having the adverse effect of slowly pulling them closer.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, this time there was a growl to his low, still seductive sounding tone, "Stop postponing the evitable. You _know_ you want to give in, so give in." Leaning in, Naruto nipped at Sasuke's cheek. Sharp pointed fangs lightly scrape across his skin and wave of tingles flooded Sasuke's stomach. Naruto noticed Sasuke's shudder. Inside he ached. He wanted Sasuke.

Suddenly, they sprung apart, the force throwing them back several yards, their fingers reaching out to slow themselves down upon the water. They stood facing each other, panting.

"Time to end this," Naruto flashed Sasuke a smile, revealing larger than normal, fox canines.

Sasuke panted, out of breath. Slowly he drew his katana.

Red vapors flowed from Naruto forming a hellish aura. The intensity overwhelmed him. Screaming at the sky, head arched back, a loud roar ripped from his lips.

"Sasuke, you are mine, and I am going to claim what's mine!"

Sasuke resumed a fighting form, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Enough with the spectacle, Naruto, come at me if you want me."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. His pupils snake-like and menacing.

"You want it, Sasuke, you got it." Feral and deep, this wasn't Naruto who spoke but the demon who lived inside of him. A long trail of demonic, red chakra flooded from Naruto—a tail of the great Kyuubi.

Sasuke's eyes widened, before he smirked, readying his katana.

At that moment, another strand of chakra seeped out of Naruto—a second tail of the great Kyuubi beginning to take shape.

Sasuke had never seen Naruto look like this before. The excitement got him high. All of that pure power several feet away was making him hard.

Naruto fell to his knees, snarling up at Sasuke, the corner of his lip turning in a sneer-like smile. Suddenly, he charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel ultimate power impending at him. He breathed in its heady scent. His own power began to grow inside of him. His curse mark seared his skin before he felt overwhelmed by its power. Black tendrils crawled up the side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke breathed in the power, closing his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes sprung open. He lowered his sword waiting for Naruto's arrival.

He didn't have to wait long. Naruto crashed into him. Sasuke held his katana in front of him to catch most of the impact. Naruto's clawed hands grabbed it.

The blade cut into his skin, but Naruto only smirked. Sasuke sprung away, leaping backwards. Now the final dance was about to begin, both of them going at each other with the intent to kill. Sasuke just let his instincts take over, momentarily overwhelmed by the sheer power radiating off the surrounding mountains that hovered around the lake.

His curse mark was spreading all throughout his body. Naruto was at him again.

Naruto swiped a clawed hand at Sasuke's midsection. Sasuke's body curved backwards in the nick of time—Naruto's claws just lightly scrapped across Sasuke's toned chest.

Both grinning like maniacs, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, his other hand bringing his katana in a low arch intended to sever Naruto's body in half. Time seemed to slow. The atmosphere was thick with demonic, red chakra. It was getting difficult to breathe, but Sasuke had other things to worry about. Sasuke's blade cut right through it, still coming lightening fast towards Naruto's midsection.

Naruto smirked, his clawed hand going down to grab Sasuke's blade again. The blade stopped just as it touched Naruto's skin. The hand Naruto used to catch the blade was deeply bleeding. Suddenly, he grabbed up Sasuke's sword and with a torrent of hell born winds behind him, sent Sasuke flying backwards. Only Naruto didn't let Sasuke get that far, instead he grabbed Sasuke's ankle and brought the two of them crashing down against the ground, several meters away from the lake.

Sasuke coughed; in mid air he had formed his body into a position to cradle most of the impact. Quickly, he got to his feet. The curse mark was flowing through him now. Reaching down he pulled Naruto up by his neck and held him out in front of him.

Naruto's eyes—red and bloodshot—opened. Suddenly, he hooked his leg around Sasuke's thigh, and forced Sasuke down to the ground. Another long tail of chakra streamed out of his body—now three tails of Kyuubi were coming out of Naruto's body.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The curse mark was eating away at his flesh underneath. The pain seared under his skin, Sasuke mashed his teeth together in an attempt to lessen it.

Naruto was standing above him.

"Submit, Sasuke," he growled. "Submit, else I will kill you."

Suddenly, he lunched at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled out of the way and raced towards the water, Naruto on his heels. Quickly, Sasuke released some thread. Naruto would end up winding himself up in Sasuke's trap.

Sure enough the rope tangled itself around Naruto has he raced after Sasuke, Sasuke darting in circles so that the rope would be allowed to encircle his friend.

Suddenly, Naruto slid to a halt; the rope securely bounding him.

Blood red eyes met Sasuke's, a feral sneer marring Naruto's features. Sasuke wasted no time. Forming the necessary hand signs Sasuke sent a wave of fire spiraling around Naruto, watching in excitement as Naruto's demonic eyes seemed to narrow. Sasuke was really having more fun than he ought to be having, given that Naruto was slowly opening the gates to hell. But Sasuke didn't care, he felt alive.

Then he aimed directly at Naruto. Hands seeming to flash through the air performing the signals, suddenly, Sasuke released a giant fireball directly at the trapped beast.

Naruto drew all of the chakra to him and in one large thrust ripped through Sasuke's web of wire. Sasuke's fire engulfed him, more of the Kyuubi's power washed over him. With a battle cry that now was completely consumed by the Fox demon's roar, Naruto hauled himself through the fireball and came crashing down upon Sasuke.

Sasuke lost his control over his chakra, given Naruto's sheer force as he collapsed into him. He would have sunk into the water, had Naruto not grabbed him. Naruto gripped Sasuke's arms; the fiery chakra was burning into Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke let out a scream at the touch. His own healing powers kicked in to replenish the quickly burning skin. Naruto, or rather the Kyuubi, pulled Sasuke up off of the lake's surface. Sasuke's hands going to grab Naruto's wrist. Again, touching Naruto caused his skin to burn. Sasuke let out a cry. Fortunately he had Orochimaru's jutsus; otherwise, Sasuke's skin might have literally burned off.

Sasuke couldn't breathe; the thick demonic chakra was clogging out his air.

Sasuke saw deep forming bruises appearing on Naruto's hands, as if Kyuubi was trying to burn its way out of Naruto's skin. _Naruto._

Shit, this was beginning to get out of hand.

"Sasuke," Naruto's low voice rumbled. And with that, he touched white-hot lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke screamed uncontrollably, his hands automatically trying to force Naruto off of him. But to no avail. Naruto continued to ravish Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's body was screaming out in agony at Naruto's every touch. Again, Sasuke focused his chakra into healing, using the powerful regenerating jutsus he absorbed from his former master to quickly replenish his rapidly dissolving skin. He was kissing the lips of death—that much he knew. And Naruto... somewhere in there, Naruto was in just as much pain. But the situation had spiraled completely out of his control.

Without another thought, Sasuke unleashed the curse mark to level two. He had too, despite what that infection was going to do to his insides. He had to somehow get them out of this mess. His mind was still being plagued by mind-numbing adrenaline, and even in the midst of the fear and pain, Sasuke savored its sweet sensations of oblivion.

Sasuke's mouth ripped away from Naruto's as his head was thrown back as giant hand-like wings ripped themselves out of his back. Uncontrollably Sasuke screamed. Orochimaru had given him special modifications to the curse mark in its level 2 phase. It gave him an obscene amount of power but seemed to put him in a constant state of pain. Fortunately his old master had also taught him how to deal with such pain.

He sprung away from Naruto. His pale body had become dark with pure power. Demon Naruto's smirk got wider.

"At last, a chance to finally beat you in that form of yours." Naruto snarled. Sasuke's mind was being overcome by the curse mark. Dammit, he hadn't counted on its power being that consuming. Shit, he had entered this form to try and save Naruto, now it seemed that Naruto would need to save him, that and save himself from him.

"N-naruto." Sasuke's voice was more of a growl. Suddenly, a flash of blue entered Naruto's pure red eyes.

"S-suke." It sounded like Naruto's voice, but Sasuke was really beyond recognizing his friend at this point. Orochimaru had done a fine job with these modifications. Sasuke could feel the power racing through him, seeming to consume any reasonable thought in his mind. All he wanted was more power. He wanted to feel Naruto's blood on his hands.

"Today, you die, Naruto." Sasuke said, a smile spreading on his face that revealed his front, pointy fangs. Suddenly he charged at the Fox demon before him. The Chidori Nagashi coming to its full power, just a touch and Naruto would drop dead from the high voltage.

Everything was a blur of energy, a flash of red, and drowned out by the high caused from being saturated in absolute power. Sasuke wasn't certain what happened next. But suddenly, demon hands were surrounding him. Naruto's body beamed with all of the Kyuubi's power seeping out of it. Five long strands of chakra tails were trailing from his body.

A full frontal attack by the Chidori Nagashi made the Kyuubi's energy shoot forward, protecting Naruto's body from the legal voltage that was pulsing through him in hundreds of thousands of tiny jolts. Chakra tails surrounded them; whipping against Sasuke's back, slashing his skin. Sasuke was screaming in pain or pleasure, Naruto wasn't sure. The Kyuubi was pretty much ruling him now; its essence was so mixed with his that Naruto didn't know where one of them ended. Suddenly, he and Sasuke crashed to the floor. Sasuke's body was still sending out waves upon waves of deadly energy. The Kyuubi seemed to be breathing it in, the intensity of Sasuke's attack making the demon's power grow exponentially. Naruto's body felt like it was in agony, the burning of the Kyuubi's chakra combined with the sheering pain caused from Sasuke's energy were driving him mad.

His hands grabbed Sasuke, his claws ripping their way down Sasuke's chest until they slit down his pants. The demon was biting Sasuke's neck, directly over the deadly curse mark. Sasuke's body jerked. Kyuubi seemed to be challenging Orochimaru's work, its teeth sinking down until it touched the bone.

Sasuke was screaming uncontrollably now. But the curse mark's power was draining as if Kyuubi's bite was chocking it out of Sasuke's system. The Chidori Nagashi gave way, the curse mark dissolving at an astonishing rate. Sasuke's body was also quickly healing itself, as if it had gone on primeval instincts mode used solely for self-preservation.

Naruto tried to grab the Kyuubi, grab anything he could hang on to. The situation was far out of hand, if Kyuubi wanted to he could claim Sasuke's life. No! Naruto screamed into his mind.

But, him or the Kyuubi—which one even Naruto wasn't sure—continued to rip Sasuke's clothes off. Kyuubi's teeth suddenly were yanked out of Sasuke's skin. Sasuke's eyes were glazed. Naruto/Kyuubi flipped Sasuke over, his face pressing into the dirt.

"You're mine, Sasuke," Naruto's growled voice rang out, and he yanked Sasuke's pants the remaining way down to the ground. Then he plunged into Sasuke. Sasuke's was screaming unstoppably. The Kyuubi/Naruto continuing to rape him viciously. Blood was trailing all over Sasuke's skin from Naruto's sheering hot body.

Sasuke came too; Naruto had his arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke from behind. Sasuke's face was flat against the dirt, Naruto pressed on top of him. Again and again Naruto entered him. Sasuke let out a moan. All around him was blood, but his body other than occasionally bruised, wasn't bleeding. Naruto was hugging him, and kissing his neck—Naruto's chapped and broken lips still somehow managing to be tender as he continued to kiss Sasuke's skin.

"What happened?" Sasuke for a moment was terrified. He remembered entering into the form of his curse mark level 2. He remembered the sheer agony of the Fox demon being inside of him. But now there was no pain, no agony—only Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's hand went up to grip Naruto's hair; fear was clearly evident in his voice.

"'S okay," Naruto whispered. "It's just me, the Kyuubi is gone."

Sasuke lay there panting. Naruto was still inside of him, though he had stopped moving. His warm tongue licked across Sasuke's ear.

"Think we took that a bit too far?" Naruto said with a light chuckle. Sasuke's hand just tightened in Naruto's hair before it slipped down to Naruto's face. Still, Sasuke continued to pant heavily.

Suddenly, Naruto's lips were covering his own. Sasuke kissed back desperately, the last remains of adrenaline rolling off him in waves. Suddenly, pleasure stirred up in his groin. Naruto had begun to thrust into him again.

"Ahh," Sasuke moaned, his fingers gently weaving into Naruto's messy, blond hair.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask Naruto. Was he hurt? How did he manage to subdue the Kyuubi? But his brain seemed more like a disordered pile of goo. All that mattered was that Naruto was here. Suddenly, he twisted his hips. Naruto rolled off for a moment as Sasuke rolled onto his back. Again, he felt wetness beneath him. He could almost taste the blood he was lying in. Naruto was leaning back over him again.

"Sasuke," he whispered and began to kiss him. Naruto's mouth was gentle, just barely touching against Sasuke's bruised and sore lips. Again Naruto entered him. Sasuke felt oddly lubricated but decided not to dwell on it. He could already guess that it was the remains of blood from earlier.

Naruto just traveled deeper inside of Sasuke, before he pulled back out. Sasuke moaned; it felt good, the aftereffects of adrenaline drawing out every sensation.

Naruto continued to gently make love to him. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, his arms also wrapping Naruto in a tight hug.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's face with his palms. He began to deepen the kiss. It seemed as if he was kissing all of Sasuke straight down to the child that still lived in his soul.

"Sasuke." He whispered. Sasuke just closed his eyes, his heels pushing Naruto in deeper. At this moment, he wanted nothing to be between them. At this moment, he wanted Naruto to be completely one with him.


End file.
